


A Different Kind of Love (I’ll Keep You Safe)

by lancethewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Lance (Voltron), Klance au, Lance is a prince, Lance is really gay, M/M, Other, Pining, Possible Slow burn, broganes, keith is really gay, little mermaid?, mermaid au, merman Keith, shiro is a king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethewriter/pseuds/lancethewriter
Summary: Keith, a merman and the brother of the king, is always curious. He lives for adventure and, despite Shiro’s warnings, he has a keen interest in the surface world. On one fateful day, he catches sight of a lively ship and is compelled to investigate; while he’s trying to keep out of view, he notices one of the most beautiful humans he’s ever seen.Or, an AU in which Keith disobeys, and Lance is grateful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the fic will be based loosely on “The Little Mermaid” by Disney, however the plot will diverge later. Heavily based on a Little Mermaid AU by @jayessart on Instagram.

Chapter One

Keith rarely did what he was supposed to. 

That day in particular, he was supposed to be foraging for sea plants to help prepare a large dinner for some foreign visitors; his brother had invited a few important individuals from a neighboring ocean to visit, and of course they had been eager to arrive. While Keith cared little for the affairs of the court, he was keenly interested in the things that took place up on the surface. 

As a merman, there were hardly many opportunities for him to even catch sight of a human. He always ran the risk of being spotted; being seen meant human investigation, and the last one in recorded history had resulted in violence. He was undoubtedly skilled at evasion and keeping out of view, but there was still a chance, and so surface visits were prohibited. To be fair, rules had never stopped him before, and that day was no exception. 

There was something different in the air, and Keith could feel it. There was a buzz of excitement, even in the open ocean, and his curiosity easily got the better of him. He was unable to help himself as he sought out the source of distant emotions. He swam for a few minutes towards what he believed to be the coast, until at last he grew tired and began to slow his pace. 

And then he saw it. 

It was a boat, large and wooden, laden with passengers. He could hear laughter and music and joyful voices wandering out into the air and across the water, filling his ears with a pleasant sensation. He had never seen such an event before, and with a few powerful strokes from his tail, he was moving again. 

He sidled up beside the boat, reaching a hand out of the water to rest it on the wooden frame of the hull. Being so close, he realized it was even larger than he had previously thought. The music was loud, the fiddler likely playing his heart out as the boat hummed under the feet of the humans. It shook with a certain rhythm to it, and Keith reasoned that the people were dancing. 

Casting his gaze up, he pushed off from the boat and drifted a small distance away so that he could see the people on the deck. Indeed, many were dancing, all were smiling, and the scene looked positively magical. Though he noticed something far more fantastic than the picture presented before him. 

Standing at the bow of the ship was a finely dressed man, leaning against the railing with both arms. The fabric that covered his torso was a rich blue, and the sleeves of his tunic hung loosely over his forearms. The man had elegantly messy hair, which seemed impossible and yet there it was, his brown locks falling gently on his forehead and perfectly framing his face. When Keith saw him, his breath caught in his throat and he dipped underwater in surprise. 

He came back to the surface, keeping his eyes on the beautiful man as he travelled closer for a better view. The man’s exquisite features were quite at ease, and a delicate smile played at his lips. His eyes, which he now could see were a brilliant blue, twinkled with a hint of mischief. He seemed happy - Keith both envied and admired him. 

He was about to approach the side of the boat again when something closed around his wrist, pulling him under the waves. 

“Keith, what the hell are you doing out here?” Katie Holt, referred to affectionately as “Pidge”, was holding onto his wrist with a vice-like grip, her eyes not angry but wild with concern. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“We?” Keith asked, taking a curious look behind her; there was no one else in the vicinity. 

“Shiro and I.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Pidge.” Keith’s gaze wandered away from his closest friend, drifting off to the blurred sky above them. “I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I was just—”

“Hey, it’s not my place to tell you what to do.” She snapped her fingers in front of his face, regaining his attention. “But humans are dangerous. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Not these humans,” he argued, his tail flicking subconsciously with mild annoyance. “They’re just dancing. And singing. And—”

“Come on, Keith. Let’s just go home.”

Letting out a defeated sigh, he nodded and began to follow her away from the ship. Away from the beautiful man, with his beautiful eyes and his beautiful face. What a shame, he mused, that he’s a human. I wish I could have met him down here. 

“Don’t look so upset,” Pidge teased as they swam together, “Shiro won’t be that mad at you. He’s your brother, he just cares.”

Keith responded with a roll of his eyes, pushing away the thoughts of the alluring human. “He can’t be mad when he’s going to see that man from Athens at the dinner today.”

At that, she gave a hearty chuckle. “His name was Adam, right? I swear, Shiro must be in love.”

Keith nodded, humming lowly. “That sounds like it would be nice.”

If Pidge had heard him, she neglected to show it. They swam in relative silence, both merpeople quietly reflecting and taking comfort in the other’s company. 

After a short while, they approached the village, and Keith could already see his brother waiting for him rather impatiently. When they made eye contact, the elder of the two called out to the new arrivals. 

“Pidge, you found Keith. Thank you.”

Pidge nodded, straightening her posture in the presence of the young ruler. “It was nothing, really.”

“I don’t need to be babysat,” Keith added, attempting to keep an even tone. “I’m an adult now.”

“You’re reckless,” Shiro replied, the exasperation clear in his voice. “I don’t want you to get hurt, is all.”

“Yeah, well, I’m fine.” Keith folded his arms across his chest, looking down at the sandy ocean floor. “Can I go back out now?”

“Not yet. We’re having the dinner soon, if you remember.” Shiro turned his questioning gaze to his brother’s empty hands. “Did you bring anything back with you, at least.”

“I… no.” Keith felt the embarrassment seeping onto his face, and he still avoided meeting Shiro’s eyes. “I didn’t.”

Shiro sighed again, running a hand through his hair and sharing a look with one of his advisors. “It’s alright. Just go home and get ready. After the dinner you can swim some more if you want, so long as you remember to stay close and keep away from the shore.”

Pidge opened her mouth as if to interject, but Keith spoke before she was able to. “Thanks, Shiro. I look forward to the evening.” 

As he returned home, Pidge shook her head with distaste, swimming along beside him. “You lied to your brother. The king.”

“King or not, he’s still my brother.” The word king seemed strange on his tongue, even though it had been years since Shiro’s coronation. “And I didn’t lie. He never asked about the humans, and he didn’t need to know.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Keith.” 

“Of course I know what I’m doing. I always do.” 

That statement, however, was untrue. 

At home, he looped a beaded necklace around his neck and pulled on a few woven bracelets. The merpeople had little in terms of formal attire, however they did have accessories that recognized one’s status. Keith, as a son of the late king, was placed high on the pecking order. As such, he was not looking forward to the evening.

Once he arrived at the pavilion, he was met with an overflow of guests and the smell of raw food. He had heard a rumor once that humans ate all of their food cooked, and that sounded simultaneously revolting and ingenious. He preferred his meals uncooked, as most merfolk did, though some brave souls would venture out to vents of hot water to at least heat their meals. 

He took his place beside Shiro, who sat at the head of the table. His brother was notably absent from his designated position, however, and Keith spotted him talking animatedly to a darker skinned man. 

That must be Adam, he thought, sighing gently as his mind turned once again to his human. The sight made him full of longing, and he idly wondered what it would be like to experience love in such a way. He made eye contact with Pidge, who was floating a few places down, and they shared a knowing smile. 

Some time passed, and Shiro returned to the head of the table. He raised a hand into the air, giving the request for silence. As usual, the gathering of merpeople fell quiet. 

“Friends and distinguished guests,” Shiro began, addressing the mass of people, “I welcome you here today as a gesture of peace and friendship. I know the relations between our clans have been strained in the past, but know this: I am not my father, and I intend to reign in an era of peace.”

The news was a surprise to Keith; he had not been aware of Shiro’s intentions for the dinner. As far as he had suspected, he thought the event was merely social. 

“I hope that you find our local delicacies to your liking; if you need anything, simply wave to a servant and your needs will be met. That is all; please enjoy.”

With that, the crowd burst into noise once again as hungry residents and visitors alike began serving themselves portions of the food that was laid out on the table. Keith picked at his food without much of an appetite, unable to focus on the situation at hand, as he kept thinking of the events from earlier in the day. 

Eventually, the meals were cleared away and the guests were left to mingle with each other. Keith had been planning to seek out Pidge, however he was intercepted on his way around. 

“You must be Keith, correct?”

The feminine voice surprised him, and he turned to meet the speaker. “Uh, yeah, that’s me. Who are you?”

The woman extended her hand, and Keith was unsure of what to expect. “I am Acxa, from Lord Zarkon’s waters. I have heard many things about you.”

“You have?” He gave her an inquiring stare, but received nothing in return. “I’m not all that important, you know. I’m just one of Krolia’s sons.”

“Krolia, she was your mother?” Keith nodded, and so she continued. “I am deeply sorry for the loss of your parents.”

“Don’t be. It happened years ago.”

“Regardless, you are much more than the mere son of a king.”

He raised an eyebrow, still trying to interpret the situation. “I am?”

“Certainly. I hear you are a brilliant swordsman and a master strategist. And you are certainly easy to look at.”

The realization hit him, and his dynamic instantly shifted from inquisitive to bored. “Look, lady, I’m sure you’re great and all, but I’m not—”

“You’re preoccupied at the moment, I’m sure—”

He certainly did not appreciate being interrupted, and his tone seemed even harsher as a result. “I don’t like women. So don’t bother.” 

Acxa blinked at him, apparently at a loss, until she swam away without another word. 

He met up with Pidge, who was clearly highly amused by the interaction. “You probably couldn’t tell, but she’s been looking at you all night. The look on her face when you rejected her? Amazing.”

“I just don’t like it. I don’t want to be…” He wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Courted. It’s weird.”

“Cheers to that,” Pidge agreed, and they both smiled. Their friendship was an easy one, where they could both be entirely honest about their feelings without fear. Keith was not certain of what he’d do without Katie, and she felt the same. He was glad that there were no romantic feelings between them; that would have made matters complicated.

“I’m just ready for this to be over,” Keith admitted, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Why? I mean, we all want to get out of here, but you don’t have anything planned, do you?”

Keith shook his head in response. “I’m just tired, that’s all. I need to catch up on sleep.”

“You and me both, Keith.”

Lying to Pidge was always incredibly difficult, however rare it was, but this time he deemed it necessarily. It would be wise to keep his activities hidden, for now. 

————————————

After the dinner had concluded and the dining pavilion was left vacated, Keith shed his formal jewelry and made his way back in the probable direction of the boat he had seen earlier. He dearly hoped that the human he had seen earlier was still there, out and about with his perfect smile. His heartbeat thudded loudly in his chest as he grew closer and closer to the surface.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. 

When he broke the surface of the water, he immediately could see that he was in the middle of a storm. The sky was raining down a torrent of water, and the ocean churned around him, sending him reeling more than once. A fierce wind whipped at his hair, rain drops stinging his face as he spun in circles, looking for the human ship. He hoped that the trip would be for nothing; he hoped he would be unable to find it, and the boat would be well on its way to safety. 

His hopes were dashed when he saw it; it was shattered, if that was even a possibility. Pieces of wood were swinging around in the water like projectiles, and Keith had to dive under to avoid being struck. Poking his head up, he searched desperately for a sign of life. His search was fruitless, and he began to fear the worst. A wave lifted him up, and he saw a mast sticking out of the water. Diving back under, he raced towards it, his hopes rekindled. 

He ventured towards the source of the dangerous debris from below, and he spotted the fast-sinking ship descending rapidly into the dark. Panic took over as he was hit with the urge to follow it, to find the human. But he looked up, and suddenly following the sinking vessel was unnecessary. 

He saw a pair of legs hanging down into the water, and with a stroke of his tail he surfaced beside them. Draped over a wooden plank, soaked and unconscious, was the beautiful man with the perfect smile. He was about to check to see if he was still breathing when a swell of seawater rolled underneath them, and the board capsized. 

Keith acted quickly, hooking his arms around the man’s waist and pulling him up, keeping his face out of the water. He could see that he was breathing now, but for how long, Keith didn’t know. He turned onto his back, holding the man against his stomach as he used his tail to stay afloat. Even then, in the desolate conditions of the ocean, he was stunning. Even with his hair plastered to his forehead and his lips blue with the cold, he was beautiful. 

Slowly at first, with a gradually increasing pace, Keith began to swim away. He wished he could bring him back to the village, but humans were unable to breathe in the ocean, and so that was not an option. The only thing he could do was bring the beautiful man back to the shore, and take him back to his people. 

“It’ll be alright,” Keith murmured, his grip around the man’s torso tightening, his voice heavy with effort as he swam faster and faster. 

“I’ll keep you safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could promise regular updates, but sadly, my schedule is a little strange and so they’ll likely be fairly erratic.

Chapter Two

Keith had been swimming for hours, and his tail was growing tired. Each stroke hurt, and consequently he had to slow his pace many times. He was typically capable of swimming to the shore in less than an hour, however this time he bore the weight of an entire human. He also had to be incredibly careful to make sure the human’s head stayed above the water, which meant he had to swim on his back. Several times during the trip he had to lie back and float, letting the water support him so that he could rest. Unfortunately, that meant the waves would often carry him backwards and pose something of a setback. 

Regardless of the challenge, Keith was not deterred. The unconscious man in his arms was his constant motivation; if he gave up, then the man would undoubtedly die. He was not willing to let that happen. So he swam, and gradually the twilight hours gave way to the fragile morning, and the sea calmed. Finally, Keith was rewarded for his hard work when he saw the sandy coast appear in the distance. 

Despite his aching muscles, he sped towards the shore with a renewed vigor. As he approached the sand, he veered off towards a secluded cove, surrounded by cliff-like rocks which made it a perfect place to beach himself. 

He slowed down as he drifted into the cove, floating wearily in the crystal clear water. He let the man sink down in the shallow water, and his head fell against the sand. Keith checked to make sure his mouth and nose were still above the water before he dragged himself towards the beach, pulling the beautiful man along with him. After a few minutes, he lay panting on the sand with the man on his back next to him. 

“I told you I’d keep you safe,” he said quietly, leaning on his elbow and looking down at him. 

It was his first opportunity to really get a good look at him since the first sighting, and Keith was once again amazed by his beauty. It occurred to him that the man’s back would be covered with sand when he awoke, so he propped him up and brushed the sand away from his clothes and hair. With a level of care Keith was surprised to find he possessed, he lowered the man’s head down onto his lap. He hoped that his streamlined, scaly abdomen wasn’t too uncomfortable. 

Good gods, he thought, allowing himself a small smile, he’s handsome.

He was content to spend time in such a way, and he found himself fascinated by the human. His fingers absentmindedly twisted themselves through his gorgeous brown locks, taking pleasure in the familiar feel of ocean-soaked hair. He traced a finger down his face, the softness of his skin so incredibly foreign and so incredibly wonderful that he nearly shivered. He ran his finger along the man’s jawline, and that was when he stirred. 

Keith’s hand immediately returned to his side, and he instantly regretted his position of choice. He was about to move when the man’s eyes fluttered open, gazing up into his. There was a moment of blissful ignorance, and the man almost seemed to smile, relaxed in his presence. And then he acted. 

The man cried out and scrambled away, landing on his rear a short distance away in the sand. At first, he seemed only surprised that he was resting against a stranger, but that was only at first. He was quick to notice the tail, his jaw dropping as his eyes widened in shock. 

“You’re… you’re a…” The human appeared to be at a loss for words. “You’re…”

Keith knit his brows in worry. He started to scoot closer to him, and the man sat immobile as he moved. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The man shook his head, rubbing his eyes as if trying to wipe away a fog. “You’re a mermaid.”

He gave a simple shrug, meeting the man’s eyes. “I mean, I’m a merman, but sure.”

“How did I get here? What happened?” Suddenly, he was full of questions. “The ship… I remember… Did you kidnap me?”

Keith’s eyes widened in disbelief, and he held up his hands defensively, shaking his head. “Of course not. There was a storm, and your ship sank. Do you remember that?”

“A storm,” the man echoed, gaining a distant look in his eyes. “A storm. Right.”

“You were unconscious. You almost drowned, but I pulled you out and swam to shore.” 

“So… you rescued me?”

“Yes.”

The man was deep in thought for several tense moments, considering the merman’s words. Then, unexpectedly, he relaxed all at once, laying back in the sand. “Oh my god.”

“Are you okay?” Keith rolled onto his stomach, holding his torso off the ground with his hands while he pulled himself closer to the human. 

“Not exactly.” He suddenly sat up, staring directly at Keith. “Can I touch your tail?”

The question took him by surprise, and he almost choked on air. “I, uh - sure?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said hurriedly, eyes darting between Keith’s face and the scaly appendage. “It’s just, I’ve never met a mermaid - sorry, merman - before.” 

“It’s not a problem,” Keith murmured, glancing down and drawing circles in the sand. “Touching someone’s tail is kind of an intimate thing, is all.”

“So is running your hands through someone’s hair.” When he looked up, the man was wearing a teasing smile that made his heart flutter. 

“I— I,” Keith stammered, embarrassment seeping onto his face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were awake.”

“It was nice.”

There was a brief period of silence, and the man cleared his throat, holding a hand out. “May I?”

Keith nodded to convey his agreement, and the the human crawled closer to him, only stopping when their sides were pressed against each other. The close proximity was enough to make him dizzy; to make matters worse, Keith knew he was disobeying one of the most important laws of his society. 

Then he felt the human’s fingertips brush against his tail, and any thought of hesitation was gone from his mind. His touch was delicate and mesmerizing, and Keith let out a low hum of approval, barely succeeding in keeping his eyes open. 

“So, my dear rescuer,” the human said, striking up a conversation as his hand continued roaming the length of his tail, “might I ask your name?”

Keith blinked hazily, trying to focus on what he was saying. “I’m Keith. And you are?”

The man smiled a charming, disarming smile. “The name’s Lance.”

“What were you doing on that boat, Lance?”

“Hmm. I like the way my name sounds when you say it.” He shrugged, turning his attention down to Keith’s scales. “It was a birthday celebration. For me, that is.”

“Happy birthday.”

Lance gave a gentle laugh that was tinged with dryness. “Yeah, happy birthday to me indeed. But hey, you’re here. So I guess it isn’t all bad.”

Keith’s cheeks burned furiously, and he studied Lance’s face intently. Does he even realize what he’s saying? “I’m really sorry about what happened.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, angel.”

He frowned, tilting his head in confusion. “What’s an angel?”

Lance returned his gaze to Keith’s face, and his eyes lit up with amusement. “Oh, angels are like… they’re like these beings that fly around and protect people and stuff.”

“Seagulls?”

“Seagulls? What, of course not. All seagulls do is steal.” He chuckled, rolling into a cheery grin. “Angels, angels are more like saviors. They keep you safe.”

Keith’s expression softened, and he was left with a feeling of warmth.“Is that why you called me an angel?”

“Right. Because you kept me safe.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Lance flashed him another easy smile. “I should be thanking you. You saved my life.”

“I saw you before, you know,” Keith began, unsure of where the statement was going. “Before the storm, I mean. I was watching you on the boat.”

“Why?”

He blushed yet again, averting his eyes. “You’re pretty. For a human, I mean. I guess.”

Lance let out a giggle, tracing circles onto Keith’s tail. “Thanks. I guess.” 

They were both quiet then, and they took comfort in one another’s company. Eventually, Keith broke the silence with an uncontainable yawn. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, covering his mouth in mild embarrassment. 

“Are you tired?” Lance asked, disregarding the apology. His voice was so full of care, and it almost overwhelmed him. It had been a long while since anyone had spoke to him in such a way. 

“I was up all night carrying you to shore,” Keith answered, meeting Lance’s gaze once again. “I’m a little tired.”

“My god, you must be exhausted.” He pulled away slightly and lay back in the sand. “I’ll tell you what. You take a nap, and I’ll keep watch.” He patted his chest lightly and slid his forearms underneath his head for support. “You need some sleep.”

“You want me to lay on your chest?” Keith asked incredulously, eyes wide. 

“I’m more comfortable than the sand,” he answered with a simple smile. 

The hard work from earlier was already taking its toll, and Keith wondered if it was affecting his judgement as well. Sighing, he pulled himself over to the human and dropped down next to him, resting his head on Lance’s chest. “Fine. You’re comfy.”

He closed his eyes and subconsciously curled an arm around Lance’s waist. “Goodnight, Lance.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

————————

When Keith awoke, the he blinked his eyes open sleepily and squinted at the harsh light of the sun. He was more adapted to the dark waters of the deep, and so the bright sunlight was rather jarring for him. It appeared to be about midday, and he realized that he was pressed close against something. 

Or rather, someone. 

Sweet Neptune, that was real? At some point during the night, he had apparently decided that the whole conversation with the beautiful human, Lance, had been a figment of his imagination. This was, for better or for worse, not the case. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Keith rolled away from Lance, burying his face into the sand, unmoving for several seconds. Finally, he spoke: “Why did I sleep on you?”

“I offered,” Lance replied with a shrug. “You accepted.”

“I was tired,” he protested, breathing out a muffled sigh. “You took advantage of my skewed judgement.”

“I won’t do it again, angel.”

“Stop being so agreeable,” Keith demanded, turning back towards him. “It makes it hard to dislike you.”

Lance cocked his head in a manner that was hopelessly endearing. “Why would you want to dislike me?”

“I’m not supposed to be talking to you,” he groaned, leaning back on his elbows. 

“Says who?”

“Says Shiro. I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

Lance hummed lightly. “Who’s Shiro?”

“He’s my brother. He’s the king.”

Lance nodded knowingly, which was entirely unexpected. “Ah, so we’re both princes!”

“Yeah, so—” Keith paused, staring at Lance as he processed what was said. “You’re a prince too?”

“Yep. Son of King Alfor, ruler of Altea. I’m second in line for the throne, after my sister Allura.”

“Wow. Okay.” He shook his head, trying to backtrack to what he had been saying. “Shiro’s going to kill me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Lance reasoned, reaching out a hand reassuringly. 

Keith pushed the outstretched hand away more gruffly than he had originally intended. “He’s usually very strict about contact with humans. I don’t know how I even got to you.”

“Hey. Keith.” Lance smiled softly, taking his hand. “I’m very grateful to you for rescuing me. I know it’s not my place to say, but I’m glad you went against the rules.”

Keith’s face warmed considerably, and he coughed as an excuse to hide behind his hand. “Don’t mention it.” He became keenly aware of his fingers interwoven with Lance’s, and he pulled his hand away. “I should probably go home…”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Me too, actually. My family probably doesn’t even know what happened.”

“Will you be okay on your own?” Keith asked, genuinely concerned for the human’s safety. He certainly did not swim all this way just for Lance to meet his end on land. 

“Certainly. It’s my father’s kingdom, after all.”

“Right. Good luck, then.”

They stared at each other for several moments, each desiring nothing more than to stay in the other’s company. “Can I see you again?” Lance inquired hopefully as he stood from the sand, brushing the material off of his now-dry clothing. 

Keith frowned, tapping a finger against his chin thoughtfully. “Meet me back here in a month.”

Lance’s face fell. “A month?” 

“Two weeks.”

The smile was back within seconds. “Thank you, Keith.”

“Not a problem.”

Keith began working his way back to the ocean, sliding this way and that, but the voice of his new companion stopped him.

“Keith?” He turned around at the mention of his name to see the human behind him, moving closer. Lance leaned down and took Keith’s hand with a gentle grip, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand. “Goodbye, angel.”

Keith forced out a hasty “Goodbye,” submerging his body into the water and swimming off towards his village. He was both endlessly pleased and endlessly mortified; an attraction to men was normal, at his point, but an attraction to a human was nearly unforgivable. He sighed and focused his energy on the journey home, and with luck, it wouldn’t take nearly as long this time around. Throughout the trip, a single thought bounced around in his mind:

His name is Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction may seem rushed, but it’s not. Remember, this is a slow burn. I promise I know what I’m doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another Keith-oriented chapter - I promise there will be more Keith/Lance interactions in the next one!

Chapter Three

Keith knew that Shiro would be furious. He had disappeared suddenly in the night, leaving neither an explanation nor a clue as to where he had gone, though he supposed Pidge would have been able to provide an answer. Or maybe no one missed him at all; maybe no one noticed that he had left. 

Unfortunately, the latter was not the case. Upon his return to the village, he was greeted by strange stares and hushed whispers from his people. Not a soul addressed him directly, but he received the impression that he was the subject of numerous discussions. 

Bracing himself for whatever may come, he swam to the large cavern that served as home for the royal family. He stopped as he reached the mouth of the cave, taking a minute to prepare for the speech he was likely to face. With a steeled resolve, he entered his home and searched for his brother. 

He turned down one of four passages that led to a smaller portion of the cavern, yet it the largest of the rooms: Shiro’s domain. “Shiro!” he called, doing a quick scan of the area. “Shiro, I’m home!”

His brother was nowhere to be found, however his shouting drew attention from the sole attendant to the Kogane family. 

“Hey, Slav, have you seen Shiro?”

The many-finned creature shrugged with all of his arms, raising an eyebrow. “He’s been worried, you know. Where did you run off to?”

Keith replied with a similar gesture as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I was just visiting a friend, that’s all.”

“A friend?”

He smiled sheepishly, putting forth his effort into displaying an embarrassed facade. “Oh, you know… a friend.”

Slav picked up on the message that Keith was pretending to send - though perhaps it was more fact than fib - and responded with a scoff. “The youth and their dalliances. You ought to go find your brother, yes; last I saw him, he was visiting the elder.”

“Thanks, Slav. I’ll see you later.”

He swam off without another word, in a hurry to find Shiro as fast as possible. The elder’s cove was less than a five minute trip away from home, so he arrived in what he considered to be a timely fashion. Standing outside, engaged in an intense conversation the Elder Kolivan, was Shiro. The king. 

“Hey, Shiro!” Keith called out, waving to his brother and the elder member of society as he swam over to them. “I’m back!”

Shiro said nothing to his younger brother, which Keith found highly unsettling, and glanced at Kolivan. The elder was gazing at Keith with an analytical stare, a finger tapping thoughtfully against his chin as he scrutinized the young merman. The atmosphere around them grew tense, and Keith suddenly felt immensely uneasy in the silence.

“What is it?” he asked when he could bear it no longer. “Look, I know I messed up. I’m sorry, okay?” 

It was Shiro who responded to him first. “Keith, this is exactly what I was talking about earlier. You’re so… you’re so careless. Where have you been?”

“I was out swimming, I told you that.” 

“Nobody is out swimming all night. And if that’s what you want to do, you take someone with you.” Shiro’s voice was heavy and full of a cold anger; his even tone was much more unsettling than any raised voice. “Tell me the full story. And don’t lie to me.”

Keith swallowed nervously, and he gave a helpless shrug. “I uh, I swam up to the surface. There was a storm and I couldn’t swim back home, and the current carried me to shore. After the storm was gone, I came back. That’s it, I swear.”

Shiro floated silently, staring at the ocean floor as he pondered the prince’s words. “I just get worried. You could have been hurt; what if a human found you? You could be killed, or worse.”

“They’re not all that bad, you kn--” Keith stopped himself before he could say more, which prompted questioning stares from the people in front of him. “I mean, I think. They can’t all be bad. Probably. I wouldn’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter. There are enough evil ones for it to be significant. Or do you forget what happened to Mom and Dad?”

Keith recoiled as if he had been struck - Shiro never brought up their parents so boldly. In the recent years, any talk of them had been reduced to quiet whispers and heartfelt moments. “Shiro… that’s not fair.”

“I don’t care if it’s fair. It’s the truth.” Shiro let out a tired sigh, running a hand through his already-messy hair. “Why are we even talking about humans? Just go home, Keith.”

“What about you?”

“I have to go have an important conversation,” his brother answered, already leaving the scene. “Keep out of trouble, will you? I don’t want to have to assign a guard.”

Keith was left alone with Elder Kolivan, who regarded him with a grim expression. Mildly annoyed, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the older man. “What is it?”

Kolivan shook his head, wandering back inside his cave. “You’re a lot like your father, boy. I suggest you heed your brother’s words before you meet his fate.” 

“Elder Kolivan, wait!” Keith swam after him without much hesitation. “I actually had a question to ask you.”

The Elder addressed him without turning to face him. “Speak quickly.”

“I was just wondering, you know, is there any way for humans and merpeople to interact? Like, peacefully?”

Kolivan narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

At the Elder’s expression, Keith’s hopefully look began to disappear. “I’ve always wanted to explore land, is all. But I can’t, not with my tail.”

Kolivan stared at him for several seconds before waving a dismissive hand. “You speak of old magic; I do not have time for this. Move along and do as your brother instructed.”

Keith contained his disappointment and exited the cave without another word; despite Kolivan’s dismissal, he was not deterred. He still had two weeks to conjure a plan. 

—————————

The following days passed slowly. Keith spent his time engaging in “normal” activities, such as sports or fishing. He often helped Pidge with expanding her coral garden, which he found to be simultaneously dull and interesting. Coral were intelligent animals, and if they ever chose to share some of their knowledge, one could be considered blessed. Pidge rarely received any words of wisdom, but she was able to hold a conversation with some of them, and Keith enjoyed watching her learn from the plant-like creatures. 

At some point, he started collecting things for Lance; they were small objects, usually little trinkets such as sea shells or sand dollars. He found some items from human society as well, including a bottle and a trident that could only have been meant for a baby. For any reason a baby would need a weapon, Keith could only guess. 

He grew bored quickly; Shiro had been keeping a much closer eye on him, meaning any explorations were limited to nearby cave systems. Unfortunately, he had already seen everything the village had to offer. Keith felt as if he was trapped in his own home, and so he often turned to his thoughts for comfort: more specifically, thoughts of Lance. 

Around the time the first week began to come to a close, Pidge ran into him at the garden while he was daydreaming of his human’s smile. He could easily admit that it was cheesy, but Lance’s smile made him feel warm inside, and so he did not mind in the slightest. 

“What are you thinking about, Keith?” Katie asked, waving a hand in front of his face, causing him to flinch in surprise. 

Once he had recovered, he raised an eyebrow, regarding his friend with amusement. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve got this dopey look in your eyes,” she explained, shrugging. “It’s odd. So, what are you thinking about?”

Keith rolled his eyes, looking away as he did so. “Caves?”

“We both know you’re not that nerdy.” Pidge insisted with narrowed eyes. “Spill.”

He hesitated, not wanting to withhold information from his best friend yet unsure of how much was safe to reveal. At last, he said, “There’s a boy.”

Pidge’s eyes lit up with excitement, which was rather unexpected. “A boy? Sounds cool. Tell me about him?”

Keith nodded slowly, humming thoughtfully as he wondered what to say to her. “I met him a few days ago. He has a really nice smile…” He shook his head. “He’s very pretty.”

“Is that all you know about him? What’s his name?”

“His name is Lance, and yes that’s all I know about him. I only talked to him once.”

She breathed out a laugh. “Smooth, Keith. How will you win his heart if you don’t seduce him?”

Keith’s face reddened, and his eyes widened. “I’m not going to seduce him, Pidge, gods. I just said he’s a boy that I happen to know.”

“You loooove him,” she teased. “You should bring him to the garden sometime, I’m sure he’d like that. Can I meet him? I don’t think I know a Lance in our village.”

“Oh, he’s not from the village.”

“He’s visiting from Zarkon’s ocean, then?”

He ran a hand through his hair, trying his best not to appear anxious. “You wouldn’t know him.”

Pidge squinted at him with her scrutinizing gaze. “You’re hiding something, Keith.”

He laughed to dispel her suspicion, but it came out to be rather shaky. “I’m not.”

The wheels were clearly turning in her mind; there would be no stopping her at this point. “That boat you saw a few days ago…”

“What about it?”

“Is Lance a human? Is that where you ran off to the other night?”

Keith immediately shook his head. “Of course not. Don’t be silly.”

“Keith. You can’t lie to me like you can with Shiro, or anyone else. I know you, you idiot.”

He sighed, turning away. “I saved him from a storm, that’s all. And—” Keith paused, turning back towards Pidge as a star struck look crossed his face. “He let me take a nap on his chest. He has nice hair. And nice skin.”

“My gods, Keith.”

“I know, I know.” He buried his head in his hands. “Condemn me, I was with a human.”

“No, no.” Pidge grinned, grabbing hold of his shoulders. “You’re in love.”

He pushed her away with a gentle touch of a friend. “Shut up, Katie. I barely know him.”

“So you gotta woo him. Don’t mess this up.” Her face brightened as an idea seemed to form in her mind. She briefly disappeared behind a rock formation before she returned carrying a small structure. “Here’s a coral husk from one of mine that recently moved on to a new ocean. Take it to the human, cool?”

Keith accepted the husk with a nod. “Thank you, Pidge.”

“Oh, and if he ever treats you wrong, I’m going to drown him.”

———————

Keith was on his way home from Pidge’s residence when he was intercepted by an unfamiliar face. A foreign, strangely-colored woman swam out of the shadows and slowed to a stop in front of him, leaving him both perplexed and irritated. “Can’t you watch where you’re going?”

The woman just rolled her eyes, which annoyed Keith even further. “You’re just the person I’m looking for, though.”

“That’s creepy. What do you want?”

“Rumor has it that you’re interested in humans.”

Keith barely contained the mix of shock and panic that the statement brought about. Instead, he responded with a scoff. “I don’t have time for rumors.”

“And what if I told you I knew someone who could make your wishes come true?” The woman wore a mischievous - and untrustworthy - smirk, nonetheless his interest was piqued.

“What are you talking about?”

“Come with me, and I’ll explain on the way.”

It was a horrible, horrible idea; naturally, it was his first choice. “Fine. But don’t try anything.”

And so he swam with the pink stranger on the way to some unknown location, not knowing what to expect. “Who even are you?”

“My name’s Ezor, and I work for a woman named Haggar. We’re from Zarkon’s kingdom. She heard your discussion with that old dude, Kolivan, and she wants to help.”

“Help? Help how, exactly?”

“I’ll let her explain that.”

Moments passed, and they arrived at the cave that served as the temporary living quarters for visiting parties; he followed Ezor through the mouth and past several passive-looking members of Zarkon’s people. At last, they were greeted by an elderly woman wrapped in some sort of plant material: her eyes were masked, but Keith could tell that she was looking directly at him. 

“So,” he began with a degree of discomfort, “Ezor mentioned you can help?”

The elderly woman - Haggar, it seemed - gave away little in terms of body language; she stood still as a statue. “Indeed. You seek a way to interact with the land-dwellers?”

“Yeah. Do you have something?”

“I can give you that which they use to roam, however I require payment in return.”

Keith frowned, studying the woman intently. “Wealth?”

“Something of more value.”

“I don’t have much to offer, though.”

The witch huffed in what could only have been disapproval. “An alliance with your people, perhaps?”

“I can’t promise that,” Keith answered with a shake of his head. “I’m not the king, my brother Shiro is.” 

“I cannot give you something for nothing in return.”

An idea occurred to him. “How about my firstborn child? I mean, not mine of course. But, you know… first offspring?”

Haggar was silent for a long time before she answered. “A child of such noble blood would indeed be very valuable. Very well.”

“So, how are you going to help?”

The witch was still eerily unmoving, and Keith subconsciously took a step back. “The next time you run ashore, you will find yourself with a pair of human appendages in place of your tail.” Her expression seemed to grow darker even in the dim light. “But the moment you step foot back in the ocean, you shall revert to your natural form. Understood?”

Keith was uncertain as to how he should feel about the situation; he supposed he felt rather optimistic, seeing as he would have the opportunity to explore an entirely new environment. And he had not even lost much - he never planned to produce offspring, and so he had essentially swindled the witch into giving up this gift for no price at all.

As he left the cave, a giddy feeling began to take root in his stomach. He smiled to himself, taking note of his bag of ocean trinkets. “I can’t wait to see Lance again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a bit forced; I find Keith/Lance scenes more entertaining. It may look rushed, and I apologize for that
> 
> Our boy Keith is falling HARD

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has more chapters to follow, even though it currently says 1/1. I can’t figure out how to get it to say “1/?” so I apologize for that!


End file.
